


Human Angel - It's A Miricle.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [4]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Chris Kendall - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Pj Ligouri - Fandom, crabsticks, kickthepj
Genre: Baby, Disappearance, Drama, Other, Rescue, Videoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil disappears while filming with Dan, Chris and PJ. What shock do they get when they re-find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - It's A Miricle.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story of a Human Angel, hidden in our midst.

Phil was out filming with Dan, Chris and PJ at the seaside. It was a bright warm day, and they were making a film about water safety, PJ ‘getting into difficulties’ then Chris ‘Rescuing’ him with Dan and Phil standing anxiously on the shore. Having filmed the sequence, they went to get coffee, but, suddenly, Phil wasn’t with them anymore. He’d gone, and none of them knew where to.

Curious, but not overly worried, they enjoyed their coffees before heading off in search of their missing friend. About half a mile in the town, they saw flashing lights of police and ambulance, and a sudden dread swept the three at what may have happened to Phil. Running over to the incident, they were staggered to see Phil, his face bemused, holding a baby, a buggy pulled up inches from the curb, at hims side.

Stepping forwards, Dan asked Phil what was going on. Phil, looked up at Dan, smiled happily ”Dan! Look, I’ve got the baby to stop crying. Poor little baby, the pram was running away, down the hill, headed straight for the busy road. Lucky I managed to get a hand on it before it got off the pavement. Poor little boy. He was crying so much, I had to pick him up, try to comfort him. “

Chris, PJ and Dan exchanged glances, before Chris spoke. ”Phil? Phil, you’ve never held a baby before. How did you get him to stop crying?” PJ, looking from one to another, went over and peeped over Phil’s shoulder, taking a look at the baby, just as the police lead the young lady over to them. ”Well, young man, I don’t know where you came from, or how you got here in time, but you save this little one from a certain death, that’s for sure. This young lady is the mother, and would like to say thank you for saving her son.” 

The mum, throwing her arms around a now blushing Phil, planted a huge kiss on his cheek, and, with a flush of her own, stuttered a thanks, scooping her baby into her arms and cuddling him close. Smiling, his tongue poking out his mouth, Phil lent forward, and kissed the baby’s head before walking away to get ice cream, the other’s trailing disbelievingly behind him.

So, lucky coincidence, or act of a Human Angel?


End file.
